


Jisungie Caught Cold

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parent!AU, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Papa Jisung caught cold and his kid's solution????





	Jisungie Caught Cold

**Author's Note:**

> thank you anon for dropping this on my cc! SHOW YOURSELF.
> 
> enjoy reading!
> 
> .unbetaed.

 

 

"Niel... turn down the a/c." Jisung said in a scratchy voice, pulling the comforter while kicking his husband's legs.

Daniel turned to his side and looked for their airconditioner's remote. It was on a low setting already. He immediately stretched his arm to touch Jisung's forehead. As expected, it's hot.

"Hyung, you're burning!" Before they went to bed last night, talking how their day went, the older man told him he feels ' _unusually tired_ '. Daniel told him to drink his medicine but since they're already cuddling on the bed, Jisung said that he would just rest and he'll be fine.

 _I'm an idiot._ he scolded himself. He stood up and took some cooling patch from their medicine cabinet.

Jisung groaned. His head started to pound and he really do feel cold. "I'm just cold, stop spouting nonsense." he said even though the words weren't coming out like they used to.

"You said you was caught in the rain two days ago, right?" Daniel sighed. "Sleep in. I'll take care of the children before going to work."

"But... You're gonna get la—" Daniel shook his head when the older cough quite intensely.

He put the cooling patch on Jisung's forehead before lying back to his side. He looked at the clock on the side table. "Stop worrying, just get well quick, okay?"

"Stop clinging to me. You're gonna catch my cold."

"I won't, so shut up Jisungie and just accept my hugs." Daniel said, hugging Jisung from behind. Jisung feels tired and heavy, not because of Daniel's limbs, and just drift back to sleep without arguing with his husband.

 

 

  
"Where's papa?" Their eldest asked when he saw Daniel wearing an apron over his work clothes.

Daniel looked back to his son before focusing on the eggs he was cooking. "Papa doesn't feel well. I'll be dropping you both at school today. Go back with Jihoon later, okay?"

Woojin nodded. It's better. He likes playing with other kids after class... He stopped thinking on what he should do after class when his father's words sinks into his brain. "Papa is sick? Is it bad? Is he going to hospital?"

Daniel smiled at Woojin. "It's not that bad. It's just a cold. He'll get better in a day or two. Papa just needs some rest." He assured their kid.

Woojin sighed in relief. "What are you cooking?"

Daniel hummed as he put the eggroll on a plate before cutting it into bite size pieces. "Eggrolls." he said before serving it before the kid.

"Wow. It's a roll!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Papa can't roll them like that."

Daniel chuckled. "Don't tell him that, okay?"

Woojin scrunched his face. "Ofcourse, I won't. What do you think of me?"

"Where did you learned talking back like that?"

His eldest didn't answered his question before pointing at the earthpot on the stove. "What's that?"

He went back to the congee he was cooking for Jisung. Daniel knows how to cook but he can't do it often especially when he was swamped with work. He used to cook for Jisung when there's only the two of them. "It's for papa to eat."

"Papaaaaaa...." a still sleepy Daehwi came out from their room dragging his blanket looking for Jisung but the person in the kitchen wasn't his papa.

"Papa is sleeping so—"

"Wakey! Wakey!" Daehwi screamed and ran to Jisung and Daniel's room before banging the door. "Papaaaaaaa! Waaakeeey!"

Daniel ran after him and carried Daehwi tickling the kid to stop him from shouting. "Don't want daddy? Daddy cooked eggrolls for Daehwi."

"Weally?"

"Yeah... That's why we shouldn't wake up papa today."

Daniel barely managed to get by that morning. He dropped Woojin first on the school before sending Daehwi, who's whining he didn't get to say bye bye to his papa, on a daycare nearby. He told the teacher that Minhyun will pick up Daehwi along with Guanlin then he drove to his office as fast and safely as he can without breaking the law.

 

 

 

"Let's play soccer!"

Woojin looked at his classmates who surrounded him holding a soccer ball. They have a shortened classes since the faculty have an emergency meeting on the afternoon.

He put his things inside his bag first and looked at them with a smile. "I should go home early today."

They all let out a whine in chorus saying they'll lose on the game they set with another section.

"Why? Your dads don't get mad when you stay at school a little late, right?"

"Yeah. But pa— Jisungie is sick, so I have to go home early." His friends nodded in sympathy and taps Woojin's shoulders. He promised to play with them next time and say his goodbyes before seeing Jihoon at their classroom's door. They aren't on the same class that year.

"Uncle Jisung is sick?"

Woojin nods as he kick the stone on the roadside. "Yeah." he sighed. He never seen his papa all morning and he maybe missed him a little. Just a little bit. "Dad told me but he didn't tell Daehwi."

"Where's Daehwi?" Jihoon asked. He can feel his friend was really worrying about Uncle Jisung.

"He's at Uncle Minhyun's apartment."

"Are you going there too?"

Woojin shook his head. "I'll go home and take care of Jisungie."

"Should I go with you?" Jihoon puts his arm over Woojin's shoulders.

"No. Idiot, you'll catch Jisungie's cold." he said as they continued walking not minding his friend's arm on his shoulders.

"You'll gonna catch it too, so I'll catch it for you."

Woojin paused a bit, looked at his friend's serious face then laughed loudly. "Idiot." Maybe his worries lessened a little thanks to Jihoon.

 

 

 

Jisung woke up sweaty and as his hand reached for his phone on the drawer to his side, he felt a cloth something on his hand. With furrowed brows, his eyes found a mask on the table covering his phone. He took it both before looking at the time on his phone. It's almost lunch and he got a message from his husband telling him he cooked porridge and eat it when he can.

He took the cooling patch off his forehead, it's not cooling by now. Jisunf changed his clothes after wiping himself. He feels better than earlier. His throat still feels sore but he's not that nauseous anymore. Jisung walked out their room when he heard someone by the kitchen.

Is Daniel already home? he asked himself. Daniel won't be off work until 6 but he can take an early off but that's around 3 in the afternoon.

"Papa!" Woojin greeted him. The kid was standing on a stool, wearing his own apron— one with Pok*mon character. His face was beaming with a smile that Jisung's worries were suddenly erased.

He is worried that his kid is on the stove stirring his pot of congee but seeing his son smiling upon seeing him really made Jisung's heart happy. They haven't seen each other this morning.

"I miss you." Jisung pouted before covering his face with a mask. "What are you doing?"

"Dad said to heat it up before you eat. I plan on waking you up after heating it up..." he said before turning off the stove. It's an electric one, that's one less worry. "I miss you too so don't get sick too much, okay?"

Jisung giggled. "Yes, sir!" Woojin stepped down from the stool when Jisung took a bowl and serve himself some congee. "Want?"

Woojin shook his head. "Eat a lot so you get well quick."

His eldest really is considerate that he's ashame that he's his parent. "Where's your brother?"

"He's at Uncle Minhyun's. Should I pick him up?"

"Hmmm... No." He misses Daehwi but he might caught his cold.

"But he was whining on the way to daycare. He said he didn't say bye bye to you."

"I'm still sick. I don't want you to get my cold. What should we do?"

Woojin thinks a bit, doing his thinker pose, before getting into conclusion. "I'll call him quick then, we'll put patches on you!" he said like it was the brightest idea ever.

 

 

 

Daniel came home around 4 in the afternoon. He told his boss that he wanted to take a half day since most of his job was done and he'll just probably laze around and copy papers or staple things but it wasn't granted. When they were having lunch, his boss kinda asked why he looks so down so he told him his husband was down with cold and he magically let him off from work. Not earlier than expected but enough to witness some things at home.

The school texted him the kids have shortened classes so Woojin was probably at home. Minhyun texted him that Woojin took Daehwi around lunch so most probably, both of his sons are already at home and bugging their sick father.

Daniel decided to rush to their bedroom upon seeing a desserted playroom. And he was never been wrong.

His husbands lays on the bed, both of their sons on his sides, and are sticking cooling patches to him like crazy. His forehead already have patches, both his cheeks, to his neck, his arms and now Daehwi was giggling while slapping the cooling patch he just put onto Jisung's leg.

"Daddy! Daehwi pain pain away papa!" their youngest announced with an excited tone in his voice that Daniel couldn't bear to get mad.

"Stop putting patching on papa's leg. His leg hair will stick on it."

"Yah! I don't have leg hair."

"For now." he whispered pulling off the patch before lowering his head to give Jisung a kiss on his forehead. "You're still a little bit feverish."

"I tried my hardest not to get covered by cooling patches. Maybe that's the reason." his husband whispered back giggling, remembering the things he does for hours just to stop his kids from their idea.

"Come on kids! Papa will get better if we leave him with patches. Who wants to make medicine with me?"

"Daaaaeeeehwwwwiiiiiii!!!" the little kid screamed his name excitedly before jumping off the bed and dashing out the room. Woojin exits the room following Daehwi while Daniel left with a big smile before giving Jisung a quick kiss on the lips.

"Daaaad, you'll gonna get Jisungie's cold!" Woojin shouted outside like he left his eyes inside the room.

"I won't." Daniel said not minding Woojin and was about to kiss Jisung again but his husband already blocked his lips with his hands. Daniel just groaned and settled for a forehead kiss before shouting ' _I love you_ ' and exits the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> yeah, i really do accept suggestions but kinda tweak it in my own style so don't hold back and drop yours too on my cc or on the comments down below!


End file.
